One safety concern for children, with respect to the windows that may be installed into residential homes and other buildings, are its features that may serve to prevent accidental egress and serious injury from a fall. One preventative feature is the height that the windows are installed above the floor, which prevents toddlers from accidentally falling out, and inhibits small children from creatively seeking to observe the outside view from the sill of the window, which could result in an accidental fall therefrom.
Opening control devices for windows (WOCDs), which serve to releasably limit the travel that a window may undergo to a relatively small amount, which may be roughly four inches, are another feature that has been employed on sliding sash windows for that reason. They have also been utilized thereon to prevent unauthorized entry into the dwelling from the outside by an intruder. However, preventative measures in the form of WOCDs have not been pursued as vigorously for casement windows, which typically are hingedly connected in some fashion to the master window frame.
As building codes have sought to regulate the construction industry to improve child safety through the use of such devices (see e.g., ASTM F2090-10: “Standard Specification for Window Fall Prevention Devices with Emergency Escape (Egress) Release Mechanisms”), tradeoffs have been proposed to reduce the height restrictions for window installations where such devices are utilized. But such lessening of these window height requirements only serves to place greater importance on the integrity of the WOCDs, particularly their ability to automatically reset themselves, after having been manually released to open the casement window beyond its restricted range of movement.
The window opening control device of the present invention is uniquely adapted to not only limit the range of travel of the casement window to prevent accidental falls therefrom, and to automatically reset itself, but to also avoid the necessity of having to remove the screen from the window in order for the device to function properly.